


New friends are golden

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Anche questo fa parte dell'allenamento?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [100 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Me l'ha chiesta cognatah all'ultimo secondo.
> 
> Titolo @ _Homesick At Space Camp_ \- Fall Out Boy.

"Anche questo fa parte dell'allenamento?"  
  
Akaashi ride piano, da qualche parte dietro la schiena di Kei. "No," dice Kuroo, poi si scambia un sorriso affilato con Bokuto e inizia a gattonare verso di lui sui tappetoni della palestra. "No, questo invito è più... esclusivo."  
  
Quando Kuroo gli solleva il viso e lo bacia ci sono anche delle labbra leggere contro la sua nuca, delle mani esuberanti che si infilano sotto la sua maglia e gli accarezzano i fianchi. Non era così che s'immaginava il campo estivo. Non era così che l'avevano descritto.  
  
Kei chiude gli occhi, e si lascia andare.


End file.
